You're Just Not Mine
by Suprina Juliette
Summary: "Ally! Ally! Ally where are you!" He shouts. Tears were streaming down my face. I kept on running until he pulled me back. "Ally what's wrong?" He asks holding me in place. "WHAT'S NOT WRONG AUSTIN!" I shout. "You wanna know what's wrong" I say swallowing the lump in my throat. "You're just not mine" I whisper before I take off not daring to look back. Co-written: LoveLover13.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally or anything else that you notice. All we own is the amazing plot.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Ugh! I'm so tired and sick of this. Everyday I keep and keep on wishing that he was mine. Is there something wrong with the way I look? What I wear? I sigh. Looking back at all of Austin's videos… his music career busted through the roof. He looks amazing and gorgeous every time he sings and dances. He is simply the definition of perfection. Trish thinks I should make a move, but I can't, what if he doesn't feel this way. I take a deep and try to avoid and ignore all those little tiny voices in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Okay I think the melody could go like this." I say, playing the melody on the piano. It was slow and nice but I had the intentions of speeding it up. I stopped suddenly; I had nothing else more to add. I turned to

Austin to get his opinion on it, but I all I saw was him glued to his phone.

"Austin, did you even hear what I just said?" I asked totally fed up. This has been happening all week. Why was he so attached to his phone? I think back trying to figure out when it all started. A light bulb goes off in my head. It was when Cassidy got back from LA.

Cassidy. That's why. Another reason to why Austin won't pay attention. Another as in he's been off lately on school, when we're writing songs, even at home, Mimi has told me that he's been zoning out more often.

"Yeah, yeah totally it's awesome." He says not even looking up from his phone. I decide to mess with him. I was looking over his shoulder at his phone and I saw that, yes, he was texting Cassidy. Disappointment shoots through me.

Me being the sneaky person I am, looking through their messages. What?! I couldn't help myself. I mean wouldn't you want to see who the _Austin Moon_ was texting? What I saw shocked me and I think killed me. They were going out already. Their messages were filled with xoxo's and kisses and other coupley lovey dovey stuff.

I felt betrayed. Austin tells me everything, and I mean everything. And I tell him everything too. Goddamn I tell him when I'm on my fucking period, and he doesn't have the decency to tell me he had a girlfriend. I was having mood swings first I was sad, then mad, then betrayed, then jealous and all these other emotions.

I was going to explode if I didn't let them out. I picked anger.

"GODDAMN AUSTIN! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND! I thought we were best friends." I say deciding to show sadness now. He looks up after hearing my sudden outbreak.

"I'm sorry Ally… Wait how did you know I have a girlfriend?" he questions. I freeze on what I was going to tell him, oh the fact that I decided to snoop over your text messages.

"YOU SNOOPED AT MY TEXT MESSAGES!" he yells. Crap. I would say it out loud.

"Well… You see… umm… It's a funny story actually. Oh for god sakes who am I kidding Austin, you have been zoning out all week long and you have kinda been distant from me." I explain slowly. The scowl on his face doesn't leave yet. Oh how badly I wanted to see his beautiful smile again.

"You know, you could have just pulled me back and asked instead of being snoopy." He said shaking his head one last time before leaving the practice room. I felt my heart break right there.

"I just couldn't." I whisper in the softest voice that only I heard it. I decide just to finish or at least try to ass something to the melody. Then, I get a flashback of all the good times me and Austin had. I wish they were back.

* * *

**Suprina Juliette~ Hey readers! This is my first story. So, spare me if anything is out of order okay? The best part of the story is that I wrote with my FF BFF: LoveLover13! Her stories are amazing just like her! So, I really hope you enjoyed okay? Feel feel to review and PM any of us. **

**LoveLover13~ Hey guys, it's me with another story for you, written with one of my BFF's on fan fiction: Suprina Juliette! She is awesome and I swear we have so much in common. I'd be cool if you reviewed. And this is Suprina's first story and I'm helping her out, so be nice and constructive criticism is appreciated. Oh and keep in mind that the rating may or may not change as of for now this is rated STRONG T. Love you.**

**Until next time...**

**LATERSSS! **

**LOVELOVER13 OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything you notice because if we did…. Raura and Auslly would be happening… and never ending.**

* * *

I sigh. I'm such a horrible friend. Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just let it go? I'm such an idiot. Now Austin probably hates me for what I did.

I close my book. What was I going to do? I feel so bad. The guilt is eating me alive! I mean once when I was with Trish at Starbucks:

I forgot to leave a tip and I apologized like ten times after… I ended up running back to my house and bringing back some money to tip them.

Imagine how I feel about doing that. This would probably give me a heart attack. I pace the practice room for what feels like hours. I'll just go apologize. It seems like the right thing to do. Goddammit, I'm such a pushover. I finally pull myself together and leave the practice room.

Only to come back to the practice room again and pace. This happened for about twelve times before I pushed myself to do it.

I could just imagine someone watching me thinking I was going crazy going in and out of the room over and over again.

It's like my brain is saying to go but my body is saying to stay.

"Dad! I'm taking my break! BYE!" I yell exiting Sonic Boom.

"BYEEE!" I hear him yell back. I walk out of the air-conditioned store into the crisp humid Miami air.

I walk –more like dragged- my feet all across the mall while looking for Austin. Ugh! Where was he?!

I was basically stalling myself from finding him. I was on the edge of giving up on finding him…

But that was until I saw something I wish I didn't see. Austin. Cassidy. Kissing. In the melody diner.

They were more like making out. I felt my heart shatter right there. I go behind a plant and watch them. My mind scolds at me.

What are you doing! You are such a horrible best friend.

Shut up!

I shout in my head. I shake my head to clear my thoughts when they pull away. They were talking and laughing I shift my eyes to the plants' leaves. I couldn't bear to see this.

I look up and see them both holding ketchup bottles. Just like before Cassidy left to go to LA. I have a flashback.

I frown; things were more complicated now. I wish that the old simple days of us goofing around were back.

I turn 18 next month and Austin turns 18 the month after.

Another reason why I can't have him, but it's only a month, nothing to drastic.

They both go back to their make out session. I had enough of this. I was about to leave when a loud Trish comes over to me.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing?!" Trish basically yells, making a few people stop and stare.

I look back at Cassidy and Austin, to see them stop and look to where the sound is coming from.

"Code Red! Code Red! I repeat Code Red!" I whisper shout at Trish as we run away before anyone can see us and go to the practice room.

Code Red was something Trish and I made up when we were in fifth grade. That was when I had that crush on Elliot and I would always spy on him, with Trish, and if he ever looked or heard us, we would say 'Code Red' and flee away.

It was stupid, but we stuck to it. It's a good code to keep with a friend for boy problems. I was surprised at how she remembered.

Hell, I'm surprised how I remembered that. We reach the practice room and we both collapse on the beanbags.

"What was up with that?!" Trish hisses that me. I sigh and look back at her. I rub my face with my hands; I have a habit of doing that when I'm tense.

"Cassidy." I mumble into my hands. Trish knew me for years and she knew me way too well, she even knows me when I mumble things, she can even make me laugh when I fall on my butt.

Now that I think about it, so does Austin.

Get him out of your mind! Oh wait I am your mind.

Exactly now shut up!

I yell at my head. I look over at Trish and see her staring at me impassively and confusingly.

"Ally, explain, I don't know what happened." She said. I sigh and rub my face again.

"I snooped at Austin's messages and he got mad at me, I found out that he and Cassidy were going out, then I wanted to apologize cause you know how guilty I get sometimes, and don't even bring up the Starbucks situation! And then I saw them and spied on them and saw them making out and when I was about to leave, you suddenly decided to show up, that's why I called 'Code Red'. I explain extremely quickly.

"Haha! I remember Starbucks, you apologized to that guy like ten times and then ended up bringing back a $10 tip." Trish says snorting from trying to hold back her laughter.

"I know, now shut up!" I say totally embarrassed.

"Wow, we haven't used 'Code Red' in years. I get that you're stressed out, but I don't know what to say, I know you've been crushing on him the day he came into Sonic Boom and played the drums with corn dogs." Trish says raising an eyebrow at me. I flush.

God I hate her or being right sometimes.

"You're right Trish, you're right, as usual I guess I'll just stick to being friends, that's the safest thing for me to do now." I say nodding my head.

"Ok good for you, don't wait on Austin, there are plenty of other fish in the sea… You know what, I'm going to set you up on a date." She says before running out of the room not letting me saying anything about it.

But I don't wanna go on a date. I just wanna stay home and eat ice cream and watch Johnny Depp movies.

Oh no you're going to have to get over Austin, he's dating Cassidy.

Fine I'll go but I won't enjoy it.

Thatta girl.

I hate how you're always right.

What do you expect I'm your mind.

Shut up!

I say leaving the conversation with my head. Wow I'm weird.

It's official; I'll just go on this blind date that Trish is supposedly going to set me up on.

I go down stairs and handle the customers. One thing that made my day was talking to Trish. It always makes me feel better. One thing that ruined my day was the kiss. Or shall I say make out session.

* * *

**Suprina Juliette~ Hey fanfictionerss! There was Chapter 2 for you guys. I'm really glad you guys liked the story. I really thought it wasn't going to turn out well. But... looks like you guys turned the tables of us. Feel free to PM or review or anything. **

**LoveLover13~ Hey guys thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I didn't think that this would be that good. But glad you guys like it. EARLY UPDATE! Tell us your thoughts if you have any questions leave a review or PM us. Reviews would be cool. Remember to Review. Favorite. Follow. And just plain read!**

**Questions:**

**What's your favorite part? What do you want to see happen? Who's the blind date that Ally's going to be with? What's Austin's reaction to when he finds out? **

**Until next time...**

**LATERSSS!**

**LOVELOVER13 OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything you notice... if we did Ross would be in plaid foreverr!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I wake up dreading at the fact that Trish is setting me up on a blind date. What if he's no cute? What if he is demanding? OMG! What if he's sick?! Ewww! No germs for me tonight. No way! Trish better pick a good one as long as he keeps me from thinking about Austin.

I get out of bed and go shower and get dressed, I grab my sunglasses, phone, and songbook and walk to the food court to meet Trish.

I see Trish in a cupcake outfit being yelled at by the manager, I giggle. She's always getting fired.

I sit down in a booth and start writing in my songbook about my random blind date until Trish starts walking towards me and sits down.

"Hey Ally!" says Trish.

"Hey Trish! Fired again?" I asked.

"Yeahh… I don't care, she was making me work anyways." Trish replied.

I giggled. "So… any information on my blind date?" I ask curiously.

"Oh yeah! He's really cute and his name is Elliot, also your date will be at the Melody Diner at 6:30 pm." Trish mentions.

"Okay, what time is it?" I asked.

"1 o'clock… 1 o'clock?! OMG! Ally we gotta get you ready! Perfection takes time!" Trish screams.

Now we're back in my room while Trish is looking for my outfit and the shoes to go with it.

***Many hours later*******

Trish was right, it does take time for perfection. It was 6:00 pm and Trish got me in a blue floral dress with blue strappy heels that matched my dress and that was comfortable for me to walk in. Also, my hair is curled into perfect ringlets. Trish hands me my purse and tells me good luck. I walk to Melody Diner and I find out that I'm a little early, so I decided to wait.

I hear someone call my name so I turn around.

"That's me, are you Elliot, my blind date?" I ask.

"You look so beautiful now. Don't you remember me?" he replies back.

I blush and take a good look at him. OMG! That's Elliot, my first crush! He looks so cute!

"OMG! Elliot!" I yell.

"Oh now you remember me!" he chuckles.

"Sorry, you just look different." I murmur.

"It's cool, but now that I know you, it's a better date. Let's go inside." He tells me.

I blush when he says date. I forgot we were on a date. We walk inside and sit down, the waiter gives us our menus and asks us for drinks, I order lemonade and Elliot asks for a Mountain Dew. Then she leaves to go get it. Elliot tells me about his life while I look at the menu. I drown out his voice out and in the corner of my eye, I notice a flash of blond hair, plaid shirt and I hear a familiar laughter. I turn my head to the owner of the laughter, I see Austin laughing with Cassidy, and I gasp. Why did they have to be here tonight? I involuntarily groan.

Elliot looks up at me and asks, "Are you okay Ally?"

I quickly turn to look up at Elliot and reply back." Yeah, I just remembered where I put Trish's grocery list." Nice save Ally, I think to myself.

The waiter comes back with our drinks and then our food arrives a few minutes later. We start to dig in. Then Elliot starts to make a joke that I start to giggle at. He's so cute and funny. I hear someone call my name and I turn to face the person. My eyes widen. Oh great. Austin. Could this night get any worse?

**Austin's POV**

I meet up with Cassidy at the Melody Diner. She just finished her shift. So, we start talking and start laughing at a boy who tripped, I couldn't help myself. I heard a giggle that I'd know I would never forget. I look at the person with the giggle. Ally. Oh gosh. I remember I walked out on her the other day. I felt bad but still, she had no right to snoop. Who is that boy across her? What is he doing with my Alls? I narrow my eyes at the dude. Cassidy tells me her boss is calling her and excuses herself. Meanwhile, I decide to walk up to Ally and the mysterious dude.

"Ally?" I ask as if I'm clueless.

She turns to me and looks up at me with wide eyes. "Austin. Hey." She grumbles out.

"What are you doing here? Who's your friend?" I poke.

"I'm on a blind date. This is Elliot. Elliot meet Austin, Austin meet Elliot." She replies.

"Hi." I reply with an impassive face.

"Hey." He replies with a grin.

Elliot huh?! He doesn't look right for her. I hope they don't go any further after this blind date. So, I sit next to Ally and start to question him for a bit and intrude. A few minutes later, Ally pokes me and asks me something.

"Austin, can I talk to you for a second? This will only be a minute." She says.

"It's okay, take your time Ally." Elliot replies.

Ally pushes me into a hallway; man her grip is getting stronger.

"Yes Alls? What do you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"What are you doing? I was having so much fun on my date and now you're making it awkward and worse. Like I'm sorry for snooping but if this is your way of revenge then leave me alone." Ally tells me in one breath.

She turns around to walk away. I grab her wrist and spin her around before she escaped me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you. Please forgive me from yelling at you in the practice room." I give her a pouty face, known she just can't resist me.

She frowns then sighs. "Okay Austin. But please leave my date and me alone. I'm having a good time tonight. Go hang out with Cassidy. You won't be a bother to her. I'll see you later.

She turns around and looks at me for a bit and then shakes her head and walks to her booth and starts chatting with Elliot, I watch as her head falls back gracefully laughing at Elliot's joke. Cassidy walks up to me and asks me if he is her boyfriend and they look cute together. I don't want to answer to her but she stares at her waiting for an answer.

I tell her no, but I feel like I still should protect her from Elliot.

**Ally's POV**

As soon as I get back from talking to Austin, I sit down with Elliot.

"Sorry about that Elliot, so what were you saying before." I ask.

"Umm I forgot. Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"You just did, you asked if you can ask me something but yeah sure go ahead." I reply taking a sip of my water.

"Does Austin like you or something?" He asks. I spit my drink all over Elliot's face.

"Omg I am so sorry are you okay?" I ask. I hand him a napkin while he cleans his face.

"Yeah I'm fine now I'll take that as a yes." He says raising an eyebrow, I shake my head quickly meaning no.

"No he doesn't like me, he has a girlfriend Cassidy and he doesn't think of me in that way if anything I'm the one who like him and-"

"Ally! You just said you liked Austin." Elliot smirks. Did I say that? Ugh I need to stop rambling.

"Whhhaaaat." I say in a high-pitched tone. "Me liking Austin, yeah like that's possible." I wave off, Elliot gives me the I-know-you're-lying-look. I sigh and give in.

"Yes I like him but please don't tell him and I didn't even want to go on this blind date, Trish made me and-" I get cut by Elliot.

"Ally! I get it and I don't like you that way, no offense, my sister set me up on this." He sighs. Wow same with me. A light bulb goes off in my head.

"Do you like anybody?" I ask. He hesitates to answer but then does.

"Yeah I like Cassidy, don't tell Austin, I swear he hates!" He whisper shouts.

"Elliot he doesn't 'hate' you." I reassure. He points to the table next to us where Austin was indeed glaring at Elliot.

"Okay maybe he hates you but what if we fake date one of them is bound to get jealous." I suggest. He smiles.

"Okay I like it, so from now on we are fake-dating." He says holding out his pinky for mine to pinky promise. I laugh at his childish but Austin is more childish. Either way I ended up wrapping my pinky around his pinky.

The rest of the night went Elliot and I doing silly things and while laughing. Hopefully our plan doesn't backfire.

* * *

**Suprina Juliette~ There was chapter 3 for you guys... lots of drama and plotting and pinky promising. Reviews are amazing just like Ross Lynch in plaid... oh gosh! Feel free to PM anyone of us. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**LoveLover13~ And that is the end. How did you guys like it? And yes just like Suprina said Reviews are just as awesome as Ross in plaid. I mean we're practically drooling over him. Hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm going to start something. I will give you trivia on R5 or Austin and Ally and if you get it correct, I shall PM you and you get to put what you want in the next chapter. You get to say what you want in the next chapter. You. Don't. Get. To. Write. It. Get it? If you don't, PM or leave a review. If more than one person gets t right, it shall be randomly chosen. And you get a shout out. Guests can't do this but you can still try. Review!**

**Question:**

**When R5 has a photo shoot who is the last to show up? Why?**

**Until next time...**

**LATERSSS**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything you see down there... if we did, oh trust me. Austin &amp; Ally, Famous TV show created by billionaire: Suprina Pradhan! (Did I just give you my last name? -.- I'm so stupid) Anyways on with the story. HAPPY READING :]**

* * *

"Here's your change and thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, have a nice day." I beam. She smiles at me and says goodbye. As she exits the store I breathe out a sigh of relief that was the last customer of the day, and might I say it was exhausting. Customers can be so rude.

I walk over to the door and when I'm about to flip over the open to closed when Elliot pops up behind the door. I scream.

"Elliot, you scared the hell!" I scold at him hitting with a book.

"Hey, hey stop it! That hurts, I'm sorry, I thought you saw me." He admits holding up his hands. I glare at him, and then I soften.

"I'm sorry, it's been a busy day and I already has to deal with Austin when we were supposed to write a song, jeez that boy is acting up again." I sigh. Elliot quirks an eyebrow at me.

"What did he do? It can't be that bad… Can it?"

"Oh you have no f****** idea."

"My! Is THE Ally Dawson cursing?" he gasps. I glare at him once again.

"Shut it."

"Ok, okay now tell me." He urges. I sigh.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

_"Okay I have a few lyrics that would be awesome." I flip to the page with the lyrics in my book and start singing._

_"If you need a shoulder, you got mine. If you're ever in a pinch, you'd know I'd give my very last dime. Two peas in a pod, me and you. In perfect harmony, we're bobbing our heads to the groove. It's okay to be me next to you. It feels good to be one of the two, just like glue." I finish._

_I turn around to look at Austin he hadn't been paying attention. Anger flares up in me, I poured my heart into that song and he didn't even pay attention. I gotta get his attention somehow._

_I snap my fingers in his ear. No answer. I do it again. No answer._

_"Come on what will it take." I mumble to myself. He's been on his phone since 9:00 am now its 4:00 pm. I had tried everything and I mean EVERYTHING! Nothing seemed to snap it out of him. Suddenly a beep gets me out of my train of thoughts._

_Austin gets up and goes to the couch, gets his phone charger and plugs his phone in and starts texting again. Damn it. I was waiting for his phone to die. The only thing I got him to do is glare at me._

_I was looking over his phone but quickly pulled it to himself and glared at me. And I don't want to go there again. A light bulb goes off in my head. I go into the fridge and take out an ice-cold bottle. I smirk, this will get his head back on track._

_I pour some on his head but it's like he didn't even notice. I dump the whole bottle on him and he once again stood still. I put my hands on my hips. So he can notice me snooping over his texts but can't notice ice cold water being poured all over him. Another idea comes to me._

_"Oh look it's Cassidy!" I scream in his ear. He looks up suddenly but when he realizes she's not there, he glares at me menacingly. It made me back right up. I had enough._

_"Fine. You know what write your own songs from now on, since you're too busy to pay attention to writing a song you can do it on your f****** free time!" I yell very loudly in his ear. I'm pretty sure the whole store downstairs could have heard me. And finally he really looked up then. He opened his mouth to say something._

_"Don't you dare f****** say something! Yes I just f****** cursed, now get out of my f****** store right or you won't have yourself a songwriter anymore… You're lucky I'm still talking to you, I'VE HAD ENOUGH AUSTIN! ENOUGH! IT'S EITHER YOU SHAPE UP AND ACTUALLY PUT IN SOME EFFORT INTO OUR SONGWRITING OR JUST F****** FORGET ABOUT IT! Don't answer me right now just get out, talk to me later I need to steam off." I breathe._

_I look down at my shoes breathing heavily from the outburst. His shoes still haven't moved an inch. I didn't dare look up at him or I would have burst into tears. I growl._

_"Well what are you doing, huh, we'll go on get out of here I don't want to see you now." I bark at him. He still hasn't moved an inch. I growl once again._

_"You have ten f****** seconds or I will personally push you out of my store. Now go!" I yell pushing him out of the room and locking the door. I slide down the door, curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly in my knees. Once I've finally heard footsteps leaving, I sob even more. A knock on the door disturbs me._

_"That better not be him." I mutter to myself._

_"Who is it?" I ask trying so hard to not let my voice crack._

_"It's dad, are you okay Ally? I heard shouting up here." He asks very concerned._

_"I'm fine dad I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." I say. I heard a quick okay and then footsteps leaving the doorway._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Go on I wanna know more." He says waving his hand around in a way to say go on. I nod.

"And then the rest of the day customers were so rude and my mind was filled with thoughts about…" I trail of not wanting to say his name at the moment. His eyes soften.

"Aww Als you got it bad… And so do I." He murmurs. I look up at him and give him a hug.

"Aww Elliot, Cassidy's not worth it, any girl would be lucky as cheese to have you." He pulls away and quirks an eyebrow at me again.

"Lucky as cheese?" He questions, I giggle.

"You know how much I like my cheese."

"That I do, now let's get this straight I love Cassidy and you love Austin, still have no idea why you do after all he did." I glare at him. "Anyways and we have to "fake date" as you put it so in some twisted they get jealous, break up with each other and date us." He says weirdly.

"Huh now that you said it out loud it does sound messed up." I shrug.

"Eh, it's worth it, and don't over think it. Even if Austin doesn't fall for me Cassidy will definitely fall in love with you." I encourage. He looks at me strangely.

"You said Cassidy will definitely fall for me, how do you know that." He asks. My eyes go wide and I sigh.

"Okay when I was at Mini's waiting for Trish, I over heard Cassidy talking to Hollywood Records and I think she might be going back to LA, and remember how your family moved to LA, so I thought…" I trail off. Suddenly Elliot pulls me into a hug. I hug back.

"Thanks for telling me that, and don't worry if Austin doesn't fall for you… He's not worth it, any guy would be lucky as cheese to have you." That time I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"Thanks Elliot, and uh what was with the sudden hug." I ask, he hugs me tighter and kisses the top of my head.

"One because I felt sympathy, two because I wanted to thank you, and uh three cause Austin and Cassidy are staring at us, well more like Austin is staring at us inside the store. I stiffen a bit. I might have cooled off but I was still a tad bit mad at him, he can't just expect me to be such a push over with him, he needs to learn his lesson.

"Well then I guess this would make them jealous." I say pressing myself to him more, "and so would this," I say staring deeply into his eyes. He stiffens also.

"Elliot relax, I'm not going to kiss you, you're like an older brother to me, and I wouldn't kiss my brother." He visibly relaxes.

"Oh great and think of you as my lil sis, and I'd NEVER kiss my sister." He says shuddering into the hug. I giggle and hug him a little tighter.

"Okay that's enough of jealous making." He pulls away. Then I go behind the counter and start putting the harmonicas. Then Austin outside at the door comes to my mind.

"Hey Elliot I need to close up Sonic Boom and ask him what he wants!" I yell at him from under the counter.

"Okay!" He yells back. When I stand up from under the counter I see Austin and Cassidy holding hands and Elliot's hands crossed over his chest. Austin opens his mouth but I silence him with my hand.

"Before you talk, Elliot why are they here?" I ask.

"He said he wanted to apologize go you." He grumbles. I laugh silently to myself, wow he is such a good over protective fake boyfriend. I quirk an eyebrow at Austin.

"I don't need an apology you could say you're sorry but it won't mean a thing, if you're sorry, it means you won't do it again, and if you do say you're sorry, that means you're not going to do it again, but how do I know you'll do it again, I don't think I can trust you anymore." I say, his face freezes, I look over at Cassidy and she looks confused.

"What 'did' he do Ally?" She asks. I close my eyes briefly trying to control my anger before I blow up on her. I open my eyes and smile sweetly at her.

"Why don't you ask Austin?" I say coldly. Even Elliot winced that the tone of my voice, he never seen me so angry, I kinda like it; I was always a push over with Austin. Then an awkward moment of silence goes by I look at Elliot and he seems to be gawking at Cassidy. I roll my eyes, boys. But then Cassidy perks up for a second.

"Hey let's play truth or dare." She suggests, Austin just shrugs and nods at the same time. Then Elliot also perks up.

"YES! We should play truth or dare come on Ally." He says taking my head and dragging up the stairs to the practice room. What is that boy up to? Wait I need to lock up.

"Wait! I need to lock up Sonic Boom!" I laugh since I was basically being dragged backwards by Elliot.

"You can lock up later." He says extra dramatically. I laugh again. We walk into the practice room and just as Elliot lets go of my hand, Austin and Cassidy comes in.

"You guys can take a seat on the floor." I say as I go into the fridge and take out four water bottles. When I turn around they were all sitting on the floor in a circle and Austin was staring at me but I shrugged of his stare. I sat next to Elliot who was still silently gawking at Cassidy. I chuck two at Cassidy, one for Austin and one for her and chuck on at Elliot and take a sip of mine.

"Okay so Cassidy truth or dare?" Elliot asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Austin." He says nonchalantly. I freeze. Really Elliot, I had enough of their make out session in Melody Diner that I snooped in on. I glare in Elliot's direction making sure Austin and Cassidy don't see me. He just gives me a trust-me-look. I sigh and nod.

Cassidy snorts. "Fine not like I haven't kissed him before." She says. She takes her index finger and middle finger and tilts Austin's chin to face her. I brace myself to not start freaking out. They were getting closer and closer. It's like it was in slow motion. They were an inch away, if anyone of them moved they would have kissed already. They moved in a bit and before their lips touched…

"WAIT!"

"STOP!"

* * *

**Suprina Juliette~ I'm soo sorry about being late but we're both extremely busy. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. PM us your thoughts. Don't forget! Btw: A&amp;A Season 4! I'm late aren't I?! Who cares! More Auslly!  
**

**LoveLover13~ Cliffy! I love those things more than I love life. So this is a pretty long chapter care to comment? Lol and as Suprina said we are super sorry about not updating soon. But I say it was more my fault. I had to give up my iPad for two weeks, and I had no connection to the internet *shudders* I'm back now and sick as hell that's why we didn't update a few nights ago cause I was and still am extremely sick. Oh! Before I forget shout out to... *drum roll* SHOR24-7, she was the first one to get it right. Love you guys, this is a huge authors note and... This question is from a pop-star magazine a few months ago possibly you read it? And imma make it easy with the multiple choice.****  
**

**Question: **

**Ross said that if he could be invisible for a day he would...**

**A) Pull pranks on random people**

**B) Go skinny dipping**

**C) Freak out his brothers and Rydel with him moving objects since they can't see him**

**We LOVE you guys!**

**LATERSSS!**

**LOVELOVER13 &amp; Suprina Juliette OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything you recognize because I mean if we did... Auslly and Raura would be real, Ross would be in plaid forever and I would actually just die happy... well not until I don't run my fingers through Ross's hair. IT'S SO GOLDEN AND LUSCIOUS! On with the story!**

* * *

Previously on You're Just Not Mine…

Cassidy snorts. "Fine not like I haven't kissed him before." She says. She takes her index finger and middle finger and tilts Austin's chin to face her. I brace myself to not start freaking out. They were getting closer and closer. It's like it was in slow motion. They were an inch away, if anyone of them moved they would have kissed already. They moved in a bit and before their lips touched…

"WAIT!"

"STOP!"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The two obviously startled by outburst, jump and scramble away from each other.

"What, what happened?" Cassidy asks concern clearly shown in her eyes, it made me frown, she just makes it so hard to hate her sometimes. Me and Elliot cough awkwardly.

"You see the thing is…that…umm… Oh! It's already past," I look at the clock on the wall. " 7:30 PM and my curfew passed also. I need to close up, so yeah." I say stuttering every now and then. I clumsily make my way from the practice room to the exit doors of Sonic Boom.

"Elliot, lock up for me!"

"Kay babe." It still made me smile on how good he is at acting; he should really be on a TV show.

Elliot comes back and wraps his arms behind me. I turn around in his arms. "Penny for your thoughts Ally?" he asks me.

I sigh. "I try to find something to hate on about Cassidy but I can't. I don't think I could bear to see them kiss and make out. Do you really think our plan would work?" I tell and ask him.

"I couldn't bear to see Cassidy lean in to kiss Austin. But it'll work. Trust me Als I promise." He tells me. I snuggle into his arms because I know I can trust him.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally does not have a curfew ever! Whenever we would stay up just to finish writing a song until like one o'clock in the morning, her dad never says anything. She's lying. I snuck out of the practice room.

"…Trust me Als I promise." That's all I heard. I saw Elliot and Ally hugging. Her shoulder pounding against his shoulder. She only did that when she was sad. Why was she sad? It dawned on me he called my Ally 'Als', that has been my nickname for her since day one! I feel so replaced. I'm always the person to comfort Als whenever she's down. I never should have ignored her that day; she always listens to my problems. My Ally?! What? I'm dating Cassidy but I felt a pang of hurt and jealously in my chest when I saw them hugging. Wait jealously? No more like hurt. Right. Then I realized I left Cassidy in the practice room…alone…shit!

I go up to the practice room and see Cassidy snooping in my Ally's songbook. WTF! Who the hell does she think she is? "CASSIDY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I screamed.

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

Once Austin left the practice room – yeah I saw him sneak out, I looked for something, maybe that could keep me busy. I was bored and my kiss with Austie was interrupted. I see a brown leather journal in the corner of my eye, that was Ally's journal. I pick it up and see a nicely _**A **_inscripted in the middle. Ally always let me touch her songbook, to see the songs they work on since my band's songwriter was having writer's block. I decided to check it out for some inspiration. I see a song that says 'Me and You'. Hmm… the song is obviously about a guy, but who? Is it Elliot? I feel a pang of jealousy. I turn the page trying hard to forget what I read and come across Ally writing something about her and Austin being best friends and doing things together until I come across an entry that caught my eye. Right when I was about to read it, I heard someone scream, "CASSIDY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I turn my head to see Austin and his eyes once soft brown eyes now blazing fire from them, Uh oh…

* * *

**No one's POV**

Elliot and Ally heard someone screaming upstairs in the practice room thinking Cassidy or Austin got hurt. They ran up the stairs and couldn't believe what they saw.

Cassidy. Holding. Ally's. Songbook. On. One. Specific. Page.

All Ally could do was see red, she was angry, embarrassed, sad, a little shy, and she felt a little something that she could resemble for hate, she almost fainted from all the emotions she felt at that moment but Elliot held her just in time. He held her up and kept holding her just in case she wouldn't almost faint again. Austin couldn't believe his eyes. "Well, I'm waiting for a good and reasonable explanation." Austin says looking at her with begging eyes trying to see if it were a mistake.

Cassidy saw three pairs of eyes staring at her with shock, hatred and betrayal. She stuttered, "Uhh…um… I – uh – didn't mean… no." she meant to say that she was looking for a song, but just forgot under the nervousness of the situation.

"Cassidy, I'm not going to ask you again. What were you doing? How can you invade someone else's privacy?" Austin said with both anger and sympathy in his voice.

All Ally could think was that there was a good reason for her to hate Cassidy. Out of nowhere came a sob choked out from the one and only owner of that songbook. Ally. She turned around and sobbed into her hands while Elliot gave her a hug and patted her back. She couldn't believe it. It had all her secrets. Austin was in there a lot too. She didn't even do anything to Cassidy.

Austin's face constricted with pain and jealousy. He hated seeing Ally sobbing, it just didn't suit her. And the fact that he couldn't be the one to relieve Ally's pain kind of struck him. He wanted to take all her pain away. She was always the bubbly and cheerful Ally Dawson. It was the first time he saw her cry. And it was all because of his girlfriend. Nice going Austin! His mind barked at him. Way to make it up to your best friend by letting your girlfriend read songbook…dick. His mind said to him sarcastically. He tells him where to go and that's when Ally speaks up.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

That page. That fucking page. Why did I even write it? Better question why did I keep it? It's not Cassidy's fault she opened up to that page maybe she just wanted to see the new song we were working on, more like I was working on while Austin goes frolicking with his girlfriend. I like Cassidy, so I let her touch my songbook sometimes. So it's my fault really for even writing and keeping that page. Why am I crying? Jeez Dawson get a hold of yourself! My mind scolds at me. I sigh into my hands and look up into the crystal blue of eyes of Cassidy. I don't hate Cassidy. I don't think I could ever hate Cassidy. Sure I was angry and feeling a lot of emotions but I can't hate Cass. Wow that was a lot of Cassidys. I wonder if that's how Austin's is like. Cassidy this, Cassidy that. I sniffle and rub my itchy eyes. I turn to the guys and see them looking at me worriedly.

"Can you guys go away I want to talk to Cass." When I say her nickname she visibly relaxes. Elliot gives me a look that says are-you-sure and I nod. They exit the room. I walk towards her and gesture to the beanbags and we both take a seat, the beanbag swallowing me.

"So you read my songbook-" She cuts me off.

"Please don't hate me or kill me!" She says protecting her face as if I was going to charge at her. I laugh heartily, making her look up and smile at me.

"I don't hate you and I don't do murder." I answer honestly. She grins folding her arms in her lap.

"Oh that's great. Why aren't you upset then?"

"Because it's my fault I have no right to be mad at you, I said you could read my songbook anytime you want cause your band's songwriter has writer's block, and I wrote the fucking entry, I still have no idea why I kept it though, but to clarify, I am not mad at you and will not kill you either." She breathes a sigh of relief, faking to wipe sweat off her forehead making me giggle. This is what I meant we were such good friends even if she was dating the love of my life and got to touch, hug, and kiss him, we were still cool.

"So I have a question, two actually but let's take this one step at a time. What's so embarrassing about that entry or do you just want no one to read it?"

"Okay it's about a…guy, and…I love him, I just don't know how to tell him so I put all my feelings into that goddamn entry and I forgot to throw it out so no one would see it and when you came across it I freaked out cause…" I trail off not wanting to finish that it's your fucking boyfriend who is too blind by your love to notice me. But I keep my trap shut not wanting to say something I know I'll regret.

"Cause… what?"

"Cause it's complicated."

"Okay, I understand you didn't want to say anymore but at least you opened up," She smirks all of a sudden. "So this mystery guy, you wrote "Me and You' about him? I flush red.

"Yes, but it's not done yet."

"Cool, hey can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, what's up?" I say getting off the beanbag walking towards the fridge and getting a bottle of pink lemonade. I take a sip letting the cool liquid flow down my throat. I take another sip.

"I leave for LA on Friday." I spit my drink over her. I get a bunch of napkins and pamper her with them trying to clean the mess I made.

"Okay sorry, I'm just a little shocked." I mutter taking another sip of my drink.

"And I need to break up with Austin." I spit my drink all over her again.

"Okay maybe you should stop drinking this." She says taking the drink out of my hands and setting it on the table near by.

* * *

**Suprina Juliette~ We're so sorry for not updating even though it's been long since summer started but we were busy and we had to get caught up with all these amazing stories and reviewing and everything! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I did. Pretty crazy right?! Tell us your thoughts and ideas. We're always here. PM us and/or review! Happy extra late Independence Day. Btw: Watch the Ger. vs. Bra. game? That was so shocking. Never seen a game like this in my life! **

**LoveLover13~LoveLover13- Hey! Yup we are very sorry for the long wait trust me, we both know how annoying the wait is, *sigh* been there done that. So school has ended (thank god) so we gave more time to update for you guys (yay) Yeah and my (crappy) school has a thing with end of the year projects (it sucks) so that kept me busy. But it's over plus we had to keep up with life and reviewing to our favorite stories too! Tell us what you think of the chapter, a lot of mood swings right? Happy (really late) 4th of July! Btw: Ger. Vs. bra. 1-7. My Brazilian friends were going through grieve. LOL.**

**Much Love xx**

**Suprina Juliette and LoveLover13 OUT!**


End file.
